Domination2
by Death by Jello
Summary: Picking up from where the last story ended, the United States and Umbrella are at war for absolute power over the other. But it's not as simple as that. Something more evil lurks in the dark. Read & Review.
1. The Umbrella Playground

**Domination2**

**Part 1: The Black Hole**

**Chapter One: The Umbrella Playground**

**Two Weeks after the incident involved in Arclay and Hybrid City…**

Umbrella had quickly taken over most of the cities in the western regions of the United States.

Even after being shunned by the powers of the country along with the citizens, Umbrella's influential power was still very strong. Military powers began joining up with them, turning everyone against everyone. This was turning into another civil war.

As most groups opposed Umbrella, the same doubted the United States government; their reasons of the U.S. turning their back on the corporation after it brought the nation to an even greater power.

The others blamed Umbrella for the horrid experiments which were allowed and the outbreaks which instigated in three cities. Scrapeson City was blown off the map. The two last remaining cities were put on lockdown, secured from the public for military reasons.

Thus the story begins…

Aboard a military transport plane, Tange Roland and Henry Cotton, known as Surge were gearing up to make the drop. Cypher and his men had located Osiris' arrival through satellite. If that was where he was, Orchid was there.

Tange slung an M4 assault rifle behind his back while grabbing two silenced 9mm pistols. Surge was busy eyeing the scope on his sniper rifle before looking at him, "You nervous?"

Grabbing a double-bladed knife, Tange shook his head, "Not yet. But she better be there."

"Damn straight. I would hate to go deep within enemy territory just to find nothing."

"_You boys almost ready, now?" _The pilot said through intercom, _"Cause, from what I'm getting our boys can't even get through the walls._"

Tange zipped his vest while pressing the intercom, "We're going to have to make the drop somewhere else."

Surge nearly dropped a round of ammo and looked at him, "We're not dropping right into the playground are we?"

"_I'm siding with Mr. Cotton. I also have my reasons. Both of you will get shot out of the sky when they see those chutes open. Secondly, if I wanted to lower the plane so that doesn't happen well end up as a metal scrape heap with three bodies well done. Those bitches have tank busters down there."_

Tange hit the button again, "Here's what we're doing. You turn the goddamn plane around after circling around the base, fly low enough opening the cargo doors and drop us off. That gives you a clearer shot towards base without turning around."

"_Fine. But I'm going to file a report if I make it out alive."_

Tange grabbed his parachute and strapped it on as Surge finished up gathering his weapons. "Tange, this is suicide. There's no way in hell that pilot is going to survive. It's either him or all of us."

Throwing him a parachute, Tange looked at him, "How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"Far," Surge replied, "I suppose. I'll go through hell just to save Orchid."

"_Get ready, we're going down."_

"Don't take what you said for granted," Tange said, "You don't want to do what I did; end up losing the one's you care about."

Tange turned away, approaching the controls to the cargo door. Through the walls and louder then the droning of the plane's engines, he could already hear the muffled explosions below. He simply ignored it, pressing the open button and turned around to face Surge who just finished hitching on his chute.

_Boom!_ The hold rocked violently knocking both of them off their feet.

"_We lost an engine! Those bastards are onto us like flies to bullshit!"_

Tange got to his feet and looked out the back to see that the pilot had gotten the plane low enough for them to jump. "Surge, this is it! Get ready! He said shouting over the roaring of the air, explosions, and engines at the same time.

More explosions rocked the hold, this time taking out a side of the plane.

"_Go! I can'thold the plane at this level forever! I'mjust barelyholding this bitch up with three engines."_

Tange acknowledged to that and ran towards the hold and leapt off it and immediately pulled the lever to his chute after seeing that he wasn't that far from the ground.

He looked up at the sky and spotted the plane now gaining altitude, now with two destroyed engines, anda smoking one. _Surge your ass better be here too when I hit the ground._

_Putt! Putt! Putt! _Tange looked up at his chute seeing bullet holes puncturing through the canopy. Looking down at the ground, he figured he wasn't too far to detach himself.

He unbuckled the harness and fell about fifteen feet before making contact with the ground. Unhooking the M4 from his back he got into a crouch and turned his body one-hundred eighty degrees while firing at Umbrella soldiers.

There was still no Surge, _damn you! _Tange dropped an empty clip while fishing for another in his vest and quickly ejected a fresh one in the M4. He cocked the hammer and fired wildly again at another group of soldiers. The group of three had no time to return fire, as they were shot down and dead before they hit the ground.

Tange turned around to finally see Surge on the ground, coming towards him. "It's about time."

"Don't mention it." Surge replied arming his weapon, "Where too?"

Putting his guard down, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a black watch underneath. Tange simply pressed one of the two switches and holographic map was displayed less then a centimeter above the watch. "Okay. We are here," he said pointing at two red dots, "And I guess we should just continue down the street."

"That's it?" Surge said, "That's all?"

"The street is three and a half miles long," Tange said rolling his sleeve back down, "Plus, we have an army awaiting us, blockades of debris, and everything that will try to stop and kill us."

* * *

Deep below the ground they were all safe. Nothing was going to come through the blast doors. General Victor Nightingale stood in the control room watching the screens when the alarms went off. 

His massive nine feet tall muscular frame turned around to face the operators, "What do we have now?" He said in a deep growling voice.

"Two soldiers have justtouched down in sector C5. What are your orders, sir?"

Nightingale smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Ah, Mr. Roland, and my old student, Henry Cotton. Yes… please Osiris by killing them."

Nightingale walked out of the control room and into the long hexagon shaped hallway. Outside, awaited two of the much more up-to-date tyrants; the T-204's. Both super soldiers looked at him as he stared back, "Let's go."

* * *

Surge looked up at the three to four story buildings as gun emplacements suddenly rose from them and aimed downwards towards both of them. 

"Fuck-"

_Boom-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo- _Surge kicked off the ground into the building opposite of him as jumping chunks of asphalt followed closely behind him. He leapt over a counterand the firing stopped.

_-Boom-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_ The firing commenced again and Surge pinned himself against the counter when again it stopped-

-and in came Tange. "Oh, shit! That was close."

"We're right under it." Surge said pointing up at the ceiling.

Tange got up and edged towards a staircase leading up. Surge got up as well and followed when he watched as Tange fire his M4. He then stopped and the sound of two bodies thumped on the floor from above.

Surge followed after Tange and passed him as he went to inspect a room to the right. He then quickly wondered up the next stairway when a grenade landed at his feet. _Damn!_ He picked it up and tossed it back up-

-_Boom!_ Chunks of guts and bone flew outwards over the railing from above and began raining down to the ground. Surge continued up to where the blast was to find a pile of smoldering carcass before him.

_Ratatataaa!_ Gunfire then came through the door, beyond from where he stood, and Surge pinned himself against the wall as he did to the counter. "Tange! I need some help!"

He looked over the railing to find Tange running up the stairs and pinned himself back against the wall again as more gunfire came through.

Tange then put his back to the wall as he made it up to Surge and took out a grenade, pulling the pin. He then got up from his place and threw the grenade through the doorway and quickly crouched behind the wall.

_Boom!_ Surge quickly got up as did Tange and they both went through the door suddenly feeling the wave of fresh air washed over them. That feeling was soon over when they both began firing at soldiers who were all perched on the roof.

Surge spotted the gun emplacement as he jumped through the ground, avoiding the gunfire. He got back to his feet and aimed at a soldier firing at Tange and pulled the trigger. Then he quickly turned around facing a group of three behind a drum barrel.

He pitied them and fired at the barrel which exploded, engulfing the three in fire. Surge then fired at them to quickly end their painful suffering.

The firing then stopped seconds later, both Surge and Tange, still on their feet were scanning the roof for any hiders. "I think that's all."

Tange then pointed at the gun emplacement and then across the street where another was as well. "Get to the turret and take that building down!"

Surge did as he was told and ran past Tange and hopped into the massive turret. The inside was more like the inside of a fighter jet. Surge grabbed the controls and turned the turret left. He peered through the window seeing two large cannons stretching out from the right and left of him, "Oh, shit. I bet this thing was shooting at the plane."

He stopped rotating the turret when he had the building in his crosshairs and pulled back on the trigger-

_-Boom-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo- _Surge rocked in his seat as the turret fired at the building from across. The building didn't last long as the whole front end of the structure smashed inward by the blast of the turret.

Surge then let go of the trigger and watched the caved in building collapse to the ground in a pile of rubble.

* * *

Nightingale rubbed his hands together as he watched the two fighters run through the empty streets of the battle damaged city by surveillance. "Good….. good. Let them come. I'll deal with you two myself."

* * *

"Into the tank!" Surge shouted as he pulled open the hatch of a tank. Bullets began ricocheting of the armored hull as he made his way in. 

Tange fired his pistol randomly to the direction of the gunfire as he made his way towards the tank.

He stopped mid run and reloaded his weapon-

_Clink! Clink, clink, clink…. _Tange looked at his feet spotting a grenade roll next to his feet. "Oh, not good." He looked away and took three running steps before the capsule detonated sending him through the air.

Landing on his side he quickly recovered from the blast and climbed into the tank where Surge closed the hatch, "Let's get this fucker into gear!"

* * *

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_ went the intercom systems as red sirens about the massive bunker went off startling Nightingale. He grabbed hold of the intercom, "What's the situation!" 

"_The bunker has been breached. The Army is plowing their way in here! Your orders sir!"_

"Kill them." He growled, throwing the intercom mike aside. He got up from his feet and took a last glace at the surveillance monitors seeing a tank plowing its way through the streets. Nightingale laughed, "Yes… come to me, my prey."

He left the room, with his tyrants silently following him. Entering the massive hall, the main door just ahead of him exploded and in came soldiers quickly entering and pointing the red beads on their weapons at him.

"Don't move!" One of the soldiers shouted, stepping forward.

Nightingale smiled, "Kids playing with guns, how sweet."

"You have no advantage General Nightingale! Now, stand down!"

"Do I?" He hissed. He quickly flung his massive coat back and quickly pulled a two bladed sword out and launched it at the group. Before even reacting to the attack, the group was cut down, each soldier now have their size as the boomerang like sword disemboweled them.

The double-ended sword flung its way back to him and Nightingale caught and slung it back into his coat. "Amateurs," he said to the T-204's.

He then turned back to the destroyed doorway and walked through it while stepping on the intestines of the group, "It was a pleasure boys, but never underestimate a general next time."

He continued walking until he came to an elevator which would take him to the surface of the bunker. Before even calling for the lift, the doors opened and inside were two soldiers. Nightingale grabbed his blade and ran it throught the gut of one.

The other soldier attempted to knock him with his rifle but with his free hand punched him in the face. He heard the grisly crunch of bone upon impact where the force of his hand caused the soldier's head to explode.

Bringing his attention back the impaled soldier in the air, he pulled the sword out of him and quicklycaught him by the neck. He laughed at how weak and stupid the army was to send in a bunch of amateurs to catch him.

Not sparing a second, he slammed the soldier into the floor, making his knees to go into his hip.

Nightingale looked down at the flattened body and laughed as it reminded him of what cartoon characters looked like when flattened by an object. He then entered the lift and the doors closed.

* * *

"There's the entrance to the underground!" Surge shouted, pointing at the holographic map on his wrist. 

"The blast doors are closed." Tange said.

Surge rolled his eyes, "Take the wheel!" He got out of his seat and manned the large turret and set its long barrel at the large doors. "You do know that we are in a tank?"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Tange replied, "Now take that door down!"

With the barrel already aimed at the doors, Surge fired.

* * *

**Note: How is it? If you don't understand what is going on I suggest you read the first story _Domination. L8er._**


	2. See Ya Later

**Chapter Two: See Ya Later Bitch**

The elevator doors opened and Nightingale stepped out into the surface level building which was a massive hanger. He walked across the area spotting the train which would leave the city and-

_Boom! _The blast doors then exploded into a devastation of burning metal. Nightingale was knocked off his feet as a huge object crashed its way through the opening.

Jumping to his feet, he identified the object to be a tank. He quickly jumped out of the way as the tank slid right past him on its side which then collided with the last car on the train.

* * *

Tange opened the hatch to the tank and climbed out, landing on the debris infested floor. Surge then followed shortly quickly drawing his rifle and took aim after him. Looking around the debacle, he then heard a strange whirring noise. 

He looked at Surge in confusion as the whirring noise of what seemed to be metal heightened in his hearing. Turning to look towards the cause of this noise, Tange quickly arched his body back as a boomerang like blade glided over him and quickly retreated back in the direction in which it came.

_Clang!_ He looked towards the ground, looking at the front end of a rifle lying on the ground. Looking back at Surge, his rifle was cut in half by the blade-like object.

"You alright?" Tange asked, not getting a response from Surge. He watched as Surge nodded his head and said one word.

"Nightingale."

He looked ahead seeing a group of three humongous figures walking towards them. "Damn, I hate tyrants." Tange tossed Surge his M4, "You're going to need it more then I do."

Nightingale and the two tyrants stopped walking which now set the two groups ten feet from each other. "Mr. Cotton, my old apprentice. It's been quite too long."

"The same goes for you," Surge replied, "you still do look the way you did before the accident."

Tange leaned towards Surge to whisper in his ear, "You two know each other?"

"Yes, he trained me before being exposed to T-Virus radiation two years ago-"

"It changed me in ways even you two can't imagine," interrupted Nightingale. "Although, I still appear human, I have also become very powerful, even more powerful then _you,_ Mr. Tange Roland."

Tange smirked, "I've heard that very line quite a bit now."

"You're nothing but a coward, Nightingale!" Surge spat, "You run from anything that opposes a greater threat then you do!"

Nightingale laughed out loud, which echoed through the massive hanger, "Enough chit-chat! It's time to die!" He quickly grabbed the same boomerang object out of his coat and hurled it at both of them.

Surge jumped to the ground and Tange, eyed the blade as it spun towards him. As it came closer, he thrust his hand forward and caught it by the handle and glared back at Nightingale who raised an eyebrow.

"It seems I've underestimated you!" shouted the General. "But you won't stand a chance against my boys!"

The two tyrants standing silently behind him took two steps forward.

Tange half smiled and threw the blade back, "Think fast!"

The blade spun right past Nightingale and circled around him and came up behind to his left when he caught it. "I was right. You won't stand a chance."

Tange stood up straight and pointed at the blade. He watched as Nightingale looked at the two blades which were now covered in blood. Nightingale then looked at his tyrants as the upper portions of their bodies slid off and landed on the ground.

"You FOOL!" He shouted, dropping the blade and flipping his coat back once again which revealed a collection of swords underneath. He then took off running towards the train hurling blades at both Tange and Surge. It was mainly Tange for he posed the bigger threat.

"Get on the train!" Tange shouted, "I'll distract him!"

"You're doing a great job at it!" Surge remarked as he jumped onto one of the cars as the train began moving from the station.

Nightingale ceased his throwing as he jumped onto a ladder and climbed into the first car. Tange then began sprinting towards the train as it gained speed, clearing the station.

It was of no use now. The train then jettisoned out of the hangar leaving him behind. "Shit!" Turning around and searching quickly for quicker transportation than his feet, he wished the tank had not flipped onto its side.

Tange looked back at the exit, glancing at the sun setting over the mountains as he flipped on his headset. "This is Roland. I need to catch a train."

* * *

Getting a grip on the edge of the train, Surge had finally pulled his ass onto the moving platform. _Who in the world made a train that had the compartments set ten feet from the ground?_

Surge propped his rifle up and pulled himself to his feet with it and gazed around the compartment. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular military transport train. Crates and seats just filled the car.

Surge crept forward towards the door to the next car when it swung open. Before being spotted, he crouched behind one of the huge crates located in the darker portion of the compartment.

Light footsteps were heard next as he waiting in angst, also curious on the identity of who the person was. Surge decided it he wasn't going to wait all day to see who the hell was out there. After thinking for less then a second, he had already decided what to do next.

He jumped up from his hiding place and jumped sideways into the aisle area of the compartment. Waving Tange's rifle forward, he made eye contact of the individual.

"Aurora!" He said rather then letting his gun do the talking. Standing in front of him was the person he had least expected to see.

Aurora had a twin named Athena. She didn't seem to be with her this time. Aurora was beautiful; one of her attributes which made her extremely deadly. She had the face of an angel, short fiery red hair, and cold grey eyes. But inside, she was a cold hearted demon. All the same went for Athena as well.

Instead of the usual on top of the line clothing she wore, this Aurora wore a red, skin tight, short-sleeved shirt. Over that was the usual Umbrella made black ammo vest which went along with her pants.

Surge was surprised that she didn't make the move to attack which was always her way of fighting. It also surprised him that she didn't have a gun. Instead she held a short double-bladed katana in each hand.

Aurora looked at him, "I didn't expect to find _you_."

Lowering his weapon, he looked back at her, "Well, we're at war. So, where's your sister?"

She smiled slightly, "She's with the Osiris. She didn't meet the General's requirements to be in the war zone. But she was able to train under him as you and I did." She looked down at the melee weapons she held, "As you know, General Nightingale is a superb swordsman."

Surge rolled his eyes, "I know. He trained me before he got to you. I just haven't used one in a while."

"Allow me to refresh your memory!" She shouted, running forward.

Before Surge could even raise his weapon, Aurora had swung, causing him to jump back. He then looked back at her and made an attempt to fire his weapon.

But he had underestimated her speed. Aurora leapt to the side and placed her feet against the crates and pushed off. Regaining his aim on her, Aurora was flying towards him while rotating in the air, both katanas out giving the resemblance of a fan.

Not reacting quick enough to her attacks, Surge found himself holding the rifle in two pieces, as they were cleanly cut in two by Aurora's twirling.

"Shit." He said looking at her, throwing the useless weapon onto the floor.

She smiled back as she lunged forward again. Aurora had the total advantage now. Hell, she's had the advantage; he couldn't get a chance to squeeze the fucking trigger.

He watched as she leapt in the air once again and swung the blades down at him. Surge, then rolled to the side, next hearing the ripping of metal. Looking back at Aurora, he got to his feet and swung his foot, hitting her in the chest.

She fell on her side, now holding only one of the blades as the other stayed in place, penetrated into the train floor. Surge seized the katana and took a swing at her, as she positioned her katana in front of her and both their blades clashed together.

Surge was then kicked away by her, as he didn't see which let her get to her feet. He then took a few running steps forward and brought the blade down onto hers, causing her to crouch by the tremendous force of his swing.

Surge could feel her pushing back on his blade with hers, as well as the gritting of the blades rubbing together. He then jerked the katana to the side which caused her to turn at an angle. Acting fast, he took the blade away from hers and gave her a punch to the cheek.

He heard her give out a yelp and let her recover. She quickly did, in which he now wished he didn't. She swung her blade at him vertically and then arched her katana back and flung it forward in a stab like motion.

It barely missed Surge as he rotated his body to where his back was inches away from being sliced.

Suddenly, a cold hand wrapped around his neck and he was thrust against the wall. He tried moving but Aurora had him pinned. He had been put in a headlock and the blade of Aurora's katana was pressing against his throat.

"The Osiris has made an offer." She said coldly, "If you come back to us, you'll avoid death."

Surge let out a stifled laugh, "Never."

"Fine!" The blade pressed against his neck harder which gave him a feeling that anymore pressure would cut right through him. "Your friend, Orchid will die, now. If you don't know, she's in the next car with the General. But you'll be dead very shortly to even see her dead carcass."

If there was a being that had every bit of evil that ever existed, stored in their body, Aurora was the one. Surge could now feel the hate and anger boiling up inside of him. His hand began to shake in fury and he began to think what life would be like if they had killed Orchid. And never in his life had he met someone so cold in which he was going to get killed by.

"Angry?" Aurora then said, "Your hand is shaking. I can feel your arms flexing. Did I say something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Surge then placed his feet onto the crates and pushed off as hard as he could, which launched them into the air. Landing on the ground, Aurora had released her grasp on him and he grabbed the katana and swung vertically at her.

Aurora brought her blade in front of her, blocking his attack, but at the same time caused her to take a step back. She began moving to the door which led into the next compartment while at the same time was deflecting his attacks.

Surge swung horizontally, then vertically upward. It looked as if Aurora was enjoying this when the doors opened and they both fought their way into the next car.

That's when Surge saw her. It was Orchid. But at the same time something was not right. She looked dead. It then became very clear that she was dead. It had looked as if she was tortured even more due to the sick bruises that covered her face and arms.

And standing next to her was Nightingale, smiling at him. "Sorry, Surge. I heard your decision and she had to die." He said coldly, "But then again the knife slipped out of my hand."

That's when Surge noticed the knife sticking out of Orchid's back, the blade soaked in crimson red.

Nightingale quickly turned around and fled through the door on the other end of the car, also quickly remarking, "I'll see you in the afterlife!"

Feeling his stomach knot, he turned to Aurora who was smiling at him. "Let's finish this."

Surge glared at her and sharply exhaled, "You're dead, bitch!"

He watched as Aurora licked the top of her lips and wave her blade back. Surge ran forward towards her, bringing back his blade over his head and forcefully bringing it down as hard as he could.

She deflected his attack by knocking his katana out of the way in a sweeping motion. As an immediate result, Surge growled, swinging his blade from the left to the right of his body with his right hand.

Aurora backed away quickly to his advance; Surge quickly noticed that she was about to run out of space, and quickly sped up his twirling now holding his sword with both hands.

It was the only thing she could do, right now. Any attempt to make a strike or deflect his blade would most likely result in the loss of a limb. And that's were she made that mistake.

Aurora, as less experienced then him with a sword, attempted a strike. It was a fatal mistake. Surge was expecting to hear and feel the connection of both his and her blades, but instead felt his blade go through the flesh and bone of Aurora's arm.

Surge grimaced as Aurora let out a scream in agony as she grabbed the blood gushing stub of what was called an arm. Even though he wanted to watch her suffer, Surge was more focused on killing her.

He tightened his grip on the blade and swung at her once again. Her screaming was cut short as her head slid off her shoulders and landed on the metal floor with a wet crunch. Surge turned around towards Orchid as he heard Aurora's one armed, decapitated body collapse to the floor.

_Screech!_ The whole compartment jerked violently knocking Surge to the ground, which quickly gave him the thought that Nightingale was still on the train. Jumping to his feet, Surge ran towards the door in which the General had vanished through and opened it.

Expecting to find another compartment, Surge saw nothing but the continuous stretch of tracks disappearing into the mountains. Nightingale had escaped. Surge threw his blade out the door and kicked the metal wall, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Turning around, he ran to Orchid's body and turned her onto her back and cradled her head in his arms. He looked at her face, examining the bruises around her eyes and the dried blood on the corners of her mouth. Surge pressed his fingers against her neck to feel a pulse. Nothing.

She was dead, though her body was still warm. He hugged her lifeless body as he felt tears welling in his eyes as he tried so hard not to cry. What was the use? It wasn't going to bring her back. He should have listened to Tange before they departed out of the plane, _"You don't want to do what I did; end up losing the one's you care about." _He took it all for granted. But there was always Nightingale. No matter what, Nightingale was going to get it. And it will not be pretty when he does.

* * *

Tange sat in a chopper, after calling for one a few minutes ago. "Look over there," he then said pointing at the now visible train on the tracks. "Land the chopper," he then commanded to the pilot. 

The chopper landed and Tange, along with four soldiers jumped out and quickly advanced around the parked train. Holding only a pistol, he walked around along the left side of the train.

Just then, someone came out of the train, making him point his gun in their direction. It then turned out to be Surge, who was holding someone in his hands. "Glad to see you make it out of there."

It turned out that Surge looked in no mood to talk when Tange quickly discovered it was Orchid he was holding. "Oh, no," He said silently, dropping his gun. There was then an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "Where's Nightingale?"

"He escaped," Surge answered.

Tange let out a sigh and turned around and went back to the chopper, not knowing what to say next to Surge. Approaching the pilot, he motioned him to hand him a headset.

Putting on the headset, he pulled the small microphone to his mouth, "Cypher, we're going to need some help out here. It seems to be a real mess."

* * *

**Note: Call me unreliable. I'll admit that. It's been awhile and I plan on updating and doing more writing aside from work and shred lessons. Whatever. This chapter was written almost a year ago. I've lost my ability to write but that will all change now. **


End file.
